The invention relates generally to a dead bolt lock for securing sliding doors and/or sliding windows, and, more specifically, to a dead bolt lock having a bolt secured within and extending from a wall in order to lock the door or window in a closed position.
Sliding doors and windows are popular in many homes as they allow sunlight and warmth into a room, while providing convenient access to the outdoors. However, such doors are also a major entry point for burglars. The most inexpensive prevention device is to place a dowel or piece of wood in the door track. This is most effective if the dowel is cut so the door cannot be opened at all. Many people, however, cut the rood piece about 6 inches short to allow partial opening for ventilation. This allows the burglar to rock the door off its track or even use a device to remove the dowel altogether. Although effective when properly used, a dowel positioned in a door is both unattractive and cumbersome. Attempts to provide sturdy and reliable locking mechanism for sliding door and windows have been attempted with little success. Specifically, prior art locks which are mounted partially to the sliding door or window, and which are secured to the door or window jamb in the locked position have been developed. A popular lock style includes a slidable latch carried by the door which, when activated by the user, hooks into a metal loop carried by the door frame to prevent the door from being slid into its open position. This type of latch is noticeably insecure and can be easily disengaged by force. It is relatively easy for a criminal to break the lock simply by breaking or bending the loop, or by breaking the door jamb. For example, a screwdriver may be inserted between the jamb and the sliding door or window, and the leverage created breaks the lock. In an attempt to cure these deficiencies, several types of locking devices have been proposed, none of which have been particularly effective in securing the sliding doors shut and reducing burglaries.
Accordingly, there is needed in the art a reliable lock for a sliding door which is easy to use, which deters burglars, and which is attractive.
One object of the present invention is to provide a lock for a sliding door or window which is easy and effective to use, which can be readily installed and which appears attractive in its surroundings.
There is provided herein a dead bolt lock assembly for securing a sliding door or sliding window which includes a wall mountable dead bolt lock and a window or door mountable dead bolt lock, which matingly engage in the locked position in order to secure the sliding door or window shut. The wall mountable dead bolt lock may be moved between an unlocked position and a locked position (where it is received within the housing of the door mounted dead bolt) in an automatic manner by an actuator which is preferably normally biased to extend slightly beyond the door jamb. The actuator may be connected to the dead bolt by a drive assembly which is activated upon movement of the actuator inwardly toward the doorjamb, for example by a plunger. In one embodiment, as the actuator moves inwardly, it causes the dead bolt to move outwardly, until it is received within the housing of the door mounted dead bolt. The wall mounted dead bolt includes an aperture at one end for receiving the dead bolt of the door mounted dead bolt therein. The sliding door is locked when the wall mounted dead bolt is moved along a first axis into the housing of the door mounted dead bolt, and the door mounted dead bolt is moved along an axis substantially perpendicular to the first axis and into the engagement with the aperture of the wall mounted dead bolt.